shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Stat Caps
Note* Element Cap Release for Hime costs ? Silver. ?(?) = stats on the left turns orange when the Medicine Cap is reached, stats on the right turns red when the Element Cap is reached. Overview As seen above, there are three areas of focus to bring your Hime to full stats: Medicine Cap, Element Cap, and Element Cap Release (which is an extension of the Element Cap). *The only way to increase the Stat Caps is to rank up your hime or by Element Cap Release *These stats are a permanent increase and are 100% transferable in unity (from main hime.) *The guide on how to get Medicines, Brush of Stat, and Brush of Element is explained here. * Don't confuse your brushes and where they increase: Brush of Speed and Brush of Water both increase AGI, the former is a [Brushes|Brush of [Stat ]] and latter is a Brush of [Element] Note* Be careful when you unite a Hime that has all it's stats maxed... you may have to release the Element Cap for the Target Hime before you do so. Also, when uniting fully brushed +1 Hime to a higher tier, your result will be a +0 Hime so stats may be lost there too. Note** '''You may have to Release the Element Cap for the '''Target Hime by going into the catalogue (see pic below), it's wise to check your Hime there anyways to be certain you've maxed the release .... it should have +50 added to HP, Atk, Agi and +30 added to Def (some special hime can have different cap) Medicine Cap This cap comprises of the increase in stats through the use of medicines , weapons , armor, and Brush of [Stat] (i.e. Brush of Strength, Defense, etc). The medicine cap for all Hime is around 40 to 55 for each stat (recovery is around 10). More about the Medicine Cap can be read here. Element Cap Unlike the Medicine Cap (which is a fixed cap), Element Caps can be increased. The element caps CAN be increased by using silver to release the Element Cap of your hime or by ranking up your hime (+1, +2, +3). This can be done one of two ways: 1) Directly on your hime: 2) Through the catalogue: Going beyond Stat Caps If you want to build an even stronger Hime, you have the option to add Magatama and/or use the Possession function. Keeping Track In the picture below, the defense is 238 (40). *The 238 is the stat this Hime has reached = Base Stat + Medicine Bonuses + Element Bonuses. *The 40 inside of the parenthesis is the Element Bonus (it has been added into the 238) and helps you keep track of your Element Stats separately. *Use the Hime wiki pages to see how much further you need to go to a fully brushed/medded Hime. Let's look at the Stats of Amenohabakiri Color Code (above) · Keep going.... you'll need to use the Element Cap Release to achieve a fully brushed/medded Hime Congratulations... now you can work on +1'ing her orz Category:Guides